Stories of Lii: A quiet night on Nar Shaddaa
by LordOfTheWhisky
Summary: The first in a possible collection of works devoted to a simple civilians day job.


It wasn't his first time at this rodeo, and he knew damn well it wouldn't be his last. The targets he'd been sent after were two Lord level dark side users, both with a reputation for being some of the most twisted, sadistic creatures to ever graze the underworld of Nar Shaddaa. Their reputation didn't seem to phase him, though. He was still stood weaponless waiting for them to show up, nothing but a black, metallic briefcase with him. His attire seemed to fit almost perfectly with the smugglers moon, hair slicked back and a toothpick between his lips, black leather duster worn with no shirt beneath to show off the slab of hard, chiselled man body he'd worked the majority of his life to keep at peak condition.

The two force users didn't show up on time, which frankly he'd expected. After an additional twenty minutes they'd finally appear, clad in matching black robes that would put the fear of death in any whom laid eyes on them without being sensitive to the force themselves. Well, all except him. He simply stared forward as they approached, their masks two tone and obscuring their identities. If they hadn't of picked such an obscure location he wouldn't have been so sure of their identities. "Mr Therion, we presume?" They said in perfect unison. They always acted as if they were one being, able to speak at precisely the same moment, with the exact same words. "We apologise for our delay." They said as their arms moved in a manner that seemed apologetic. "We trust you didn't wait too long?"

Liitag shook his head, remaining silent for the time being as his tongue toyed with the toothpick between his lips.

"We trust that is our payment." They said, jesturing with their left hands to his briefcase.

"Of course." He responded in a heavily Kaasian accent, pushing himself up from the wall he'd been leant against to offer them the chase to be absolutely sure of it. "Here, consider it a jesture of good will." He said as he opened the case, revealing a sizable amount of credit chits.

"We have no need to check, we trust in your desire to remain breathing." They said, and you could almost hear the sadistic undertone of their words. "Come with us. We will take you to a more secure area to discuss business." With that, they both turned outwards one hundred and eighty degrees, before walking off with the assumption he'd follow close behind, which he did.

The two Sith led the man to a nearby speeder, and soon they came to one of the many sky fortresses that littered the space above Nar Shaddaa. They led him through the building that seemed littered by unscrubbed blood, clothing and body parts. They would sneak a peak to him to check his responses, but he'd always let them down; his expression stone cold, not seeming the least bit concerned by the things he was being taken past. Finally they stopped in a small room; a Desk sat in the middle, with two chairs besides one another on the far side, a single chair situated closest to the door. All around the room were various tools of torture. From simple knives to intricate machinery, all designed to keep those the Sith spoke to on edge.

"So tell us, mister Therion. What is it that you wish for us to do?" They asked in unison, as always. "Yes, tell us what you want us to accomplish for such a handsome price." Liitag remained silent for a fair few moments as he sat himself down, only after his 'hosts' had done so, however. He placed the briefcase down beside him before he began to speak. "I require some information to be drawn out of two force sensitives, naturally I can't do this myself due to my inability to use the force so I have need of outside help." He said simply. The two sensitives looked to one another, then back to him. "And what informations would you require from them?" They asked, seeming a fair bit interested by the mans request. "We'll get to that in time." He said, resting back in to the chair, eyes idly looking around the room. However the quiet didn't last, for as the two began to speak once more, he'd take two blades from his boots, sending them hurtling towards the Sith and impaling them in their outer shoulders.

Their cries of surprised pain bellowed out in much the same way their speech did, and whilst they were caught off guard the man threw another pair of blades in to their inner shoulders. "The information I require is fairly simple. I hear the two sensitives how the where abouts of a spice dealer that only targets children." The two hissed at his words, attempting to choke him with the force. However they'd quickly come to find they lacked the concentration required. "You see." He continued. "The problem you force sensitives have is so glaring. To do anything remotely useful, you need concentration. And you two? You're so used to abusing people who can't combat you, you become weak. You can dish it out, but neither of you are capable of taking much. Are you." The only response he got from them was another hiss, to which he responded with a quick impact to their masks with his boot, rendering them both unconcious.

They woke up within ten minutes. However by then, they were both strapped to their own device; A two tier torture rack, the bottom most one being a flat table with wrist, ankle, and head restraints whilst the top seemed a little more intricate. Whilst it had the same restaints the lower tier had, it was slightly tilted and it seemed to have gutter like trenches carved out of its base, all of them leading to a tube at the base that would drop liquid down on the tier below, landing perfectly where someones forehead would be. The sound of rattling restraints would catch Lii's attention, and he looked over to find the two rousing from their slumber. "Oh, finally. You're awake." He said. Now that they were derobed, literally, it was easy to tell they seemed to be lovers. The male and female not showing any resemblance to one another. "You will release us." They demanded, although there'd be a clear hint of pain in their tones.

"No, I won't." He told them frankly as he walked towards the male, who was strapped to the lower level of the contraption. As he spoke, he began prodding pins in to pressure points, that'd leave him in enough pain he'd be unable to concentrate on the force, but also leave him coherent. "You know how this game works, don't you? I draw her blood, it drips on to you. You tell me what I want. It's simple, yes?" His words were, much like before, met with hisses of contempt. "We will /not/ tell you a thing!" They proclaimed in unison, which only caused Lii to make his way up to the second tier in order to begin piercing the female with needles in much the same fashion he did the male. "Well, then. Tonight will be a long night, won't it." He said with a smile. He'd stripped them both entirely of their clothes during their sleep, however he didn't seem the least bit interested in looking at the females body as he punctured her. Unlike her lover, she seemed to writh more at the pain, clearly much less accustomed than he was.

Once the needles were in place, and the two were defenceless, Liitag made his way towards the tool littered wall, taking down a small carving knife, and a pair of plyers before he returned to the upper tier. "Now I'm only going to ask this once, before this starts. Where is he." As always, their response was one. However, she had hints of fear in both her tone and eyes as she looked up to him. "We will not say anything." With that, he let out a sigh and took the carving knife to the little finger of her left hand, removing it knuckle by knuckle as her blood curdling screams echoed throughout the room. Her body writhed and snapped as she tried to pull away, however the contraption she'd built was far too good. "All it takes is a location to make this all stop." This time, the response was purely from the male, the female far too busy in agony to speak. "We will not answer!" Soon enough, the blood of his lover would begin to roll down the trench, periodically dripping on to his forehead like a tap that wasn't turned off properly.

One by one, he removed her fingers. Searing the remaining wounds closed to make sure she didn't bleed out too fast. By the time he was half way through her left hand, she'd begin to cry out. "He's here on Shaddaa! I'll give you the coordinates they're in my holocomm!" her eyes were full of tears and utter terror, never having imagined she'd find herself in the position she relished putting others in so much. "Please! Stop!" He didn't, however. He simply spoke as he kept taking them off, piece by piece. "Confirm it. Stop your lovers pain." He said to the male below, who's only response was. "I will not speak!"

To his credit, he never did speak. As his lover cried out for him to make it stop, he kept his confirmation silent. The warm drips of blood, however, were slowly beginning to take their toll in addition to her screams. Eventually, her heart simply couldn't take it. The light in her eyes slowly faded as she stared up at the man, until her features froze with the combined look of fear, pain, and admiration. As the room fell silent, her lover spoke up. "Chi'ran... Chi'ran why aren't you..." His eyes widened, and suddenly the sound of him trying to break out of his confines would be heard. "You filthy cretin! You killed my Chi'ran! I'll avenge her!" Liitag didn't even crack a smile, however. He simply punctured the dead womans juglar vein, allowing the blood to spill out over the trenches and fill the tube with her blood, however the gap at the base was so tight it still only let out a drip every so often.

The man beneath the blood began to writhe more after an hour of silence, the only sound being the steady drip of his dead lovers blood falling on to him. His head shook a fraction with every drip, his eyes betraying just how broken he'd become as the realisation set in. With a quivering voice, he spoke up. "I... Will not speak... I will not..." Lii let out a sigh of aggravated boredom, snatching up the females undershirt from the floor as he spoke. "I've had enough of waiting." Was all he said before he pressed the fabric down against the mans face and cut the end of the tube, waterboarding him with the still warm blood of his lover. As he coughed and spluttered, the whimpers of submission would be heard, causing Lii to stem the flow with his thumb. "Are you going to talk?" He asked, to which he noticed the smallest nod in return.

He took the blood drenched shirt from the mans face, dropping it to the floor as he stared at him. "Yes or no, did she tell the truth." The man coughed up some of the blood for a moment before he spoke. "Y-yes, she was... Please, let me se-" before he could even finish his sentence, he howled in agony as Lii slit both tendons above his ankle, allowing the blood to begin to flow. "Don't worry, you'll see her in another hour or so." He said as he went to retrieve his briefcase, then left the sky fortress.


End file.
